Argh! Your Sooooo Annoying!
Hey yo! This is just a One-Shot wrote becuase of boredness.........enjoy! This is gonna be writen in the way Kaiousei Gakuen is because the other style that i used to write took waaaaaaaaay to long! Characters Endou Himawari (Me) Endou Mamoru (Mamoru) Raimon Natsumi Matsukaze Tenma Endou Atsuko (Atsuko/ She is Endou's mum by the way....) Gouenji Shuuya Story Time! Me: Muuuuuuuuuuuum! Endou's singing Peanut butter jelly time! Atsuko: Oh! Himawari! Stop moaning! Me: Grr........I never get my own way! Argh! I just wanna kill him sometimes! Ding Dong! Mamoru: I'll get the- Me: No! You wont! You might annoy the guest! Mamoru: Oh, Just go back to your stupid Justin Bieber! Thats it. I wanna kill him soooooooo bad now. I scowl at him. Me: Grr! I HATE Justin Bieber! Mamoru: Whatever! Lump! Me: You say that- Atsuko: Can Someone just answer the danm door! Please! I walk to the door and breathe slowly. I open it. Gouenji: Hi Endou! Me: Mamoru! Why did you invite your friends over when you know i'm revising! Mamoru: Uh............ I look at Mamoru's friend and sigh. Me: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, Come in! He steps in. But this guy doesnt seem as 'hyper' as my stupid, soccer brother. Atsuko: And keep it down whilts Himawari's revising! Gouenji: Yes Mamm. They both run up to Mamoru's room. Me: Peace at- Mamoru: Muuuuuuuuuuum! Himawari messed up my room! Me: No i- Atsuko: why cant you kids just get along? Me: Earth to Mum! That will never happen! Atsuko: You wait and see...... I gulp and get back to my 'revision' (Revision = Youtube in my case.....) Me: Right.......What to watch.......Hmm.......... I click onto the search box and type in Hatsune Miku Triple Baka. A song that resembles Mamoru. Me: Music to my ears........ Before i can press play, I hear my brother's character song come on. Me: Wait a sec........Are they useing my CD player? I dash up the stairs and burst into my room and see the two boys in there. Mamoru: We were just Leaving! Me: why were you in my room in the first place????? Mamoru: We were- Gouenji: Let me explain, Endou wanted to play a CD, but he had no CD player, so he went into your room to play it. This was NOT my idea so dont have a go at me......Phew........ I sigh. Me: you could of used your I-Pod! Mamoru; No but i dont have that song on my I-Pod! Me: Well then there is a simple thing to do, Get it. Mamoru: But then i'll have to buy the song with MY OWN money! Me: Thats the whole point now GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! They rush out of my room and into Mamoru's. Me: He is soooooooooooooo annoying! I stomp down stairs and get back to the computer. Mamoru: Himawari! Can you help me!!!!!! I cant hear anything except for Triple Baka. I am at peace! Mum however pulls my earphones out. Me: Oi! I was listening to that! Atsuko: Well i want you to get the table ready for Dinner! Me: Why me? Pick on Mamoru for a change! Atsuko: No, becuase he is with his friend! I drag my self to the Table and get it sorted. Me: Why me??? The rest of the day goes by pretty slowly. I get to bed at 10:00 PM. Thinking about how to get back at Mamoru..... 'The Next Day......' Mamoru: Wake up! Wake up! He is like my personal alarm clock every morning even though i dont ask for it. Me: Meh......what do you what? Your annoying me all the time! I've just woke up! Mamoru: Uh.......Nothing! He runs back down stairs all happy. I bet you he does this on purpose. I stumble out of bed and make my way down the stairs........Slowly. Atsuko: Good morning Sweet Pea! Mamoru: Sweet Pea! Ha ha! what a stupid name! Atsuko: I could call you it if you dont close your mouth! Mamoru: Mep! I'm going now! Bye! Me: Muuuuuuuuuuum...........Why is he really annoying? Atsuko: Hmm? Oh.......I dont know actuly......... I make myself some breakfast and eat it. I get washed and dressed. Me: See you later mum! Atsuko: Bye Himawari! I follow Mamoru. This is part of the secret plan i made last Night....... Mamoru: Hi guys! Me: Aww! Isnt that cute! Mamoru: Himawari?!?! Why are you here? Me: Because i am! I get out my I-Pod and put on Japanese Ninja No.1 and start dancing. Natsumi: do you know this person Endou-Kun? Mamoru: no....... I sweatdrop. Me: Ohhh! Look! Two little love birds!!!!! Mamoru: I dont- Natsumi: We are not in love! Ok! she blushes. I smirk and click my fingers. A guy pops out of nowhere. Natsumi: Uh.......who is he? Me: My witness! Say hello to Matsukaze Tenma! Tenma: Uh......Where am i? Me: In the past! For you anyway......... Tenma: Ok.........Hey Endou! Me: Ok, Do you reconise that young lady there? Tenma: Hmm.........Yeah! Your Endou's Wife! Mamoru + Natsumi: WHAT??????????????/ Tenma: Yeah i went to your house! And Natsumi's cooking was REALLY BAD! Mamoru: And this happens in the future......Right? Tenma: Yep! And you hate her cooking! Natsumi: you hate my.........Endou! How could you? she walks away in a strop. Mamoru: Grr! Himawari! Tenma: now can i go back to my own time now? Himawari: Yeah sure thats all i wanted you for...... Tenma goes back to his own time. Himawari looks at Endou's I've-Been-Owned face. Himawari: where's your peanut butter jelly time to save you now? Mamoru: Argh! your sooooooooooooooooooooooo Annoying! The End! I hope you liked it! Be sure to check out my other stuff too! Kotoni~x 17:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions